Part one
by J.L. Billig
Summary: This is Part one of my Mark and Susan story. There is five parts so far, and more arre on the way


Disclaimer: This is the property of ER and so are the characters. I just decided to take them out for a little spin since Susan has been gone for awhile. This is a Susan/Mark story, so if you don't like it, than please don't read it. Oh and remember, this is my first fanfic. And I can't promise this will stay PG. My mind tends to wonder and if it gets to where I want it to, it won't stay PG. Okay, it just passed PG and went to PG13. Sorry but if you are under 13, don't read this. 

"Home Coming" 

Dr. Susan Lewis walked into the ER at Country General for the first time in two years. She had loved being with Suzzie in Phoenix, but now that Suzzie was moving to Germany with her mother and father, Susan had realized she had nothing left to stay in Phoenix. She looked around and saw that not much had changed. Stepping up to the admit desk, she saw Carol talking on the phone and eating a bag of chips. She knew that tomorrow would be her first day back, since Anspaugh had okayed it, but she wanted to come in and say hi. Carol saw her, told whoever she was on the phone with that she would call them back, and got up from her chair. She walked around the counter and through her arms around Susan. 

It's so good to see you Susan. What are you doing here? 

I decided to move back, and I asked Dr. Anspaugh if I could have my old job back and he said yes. I start tomorrow. You're putting on a little weight, I think that you need to fill me on in what's been going on. 

Yes, let's go into the lounge and sit down. Oh and by the way, I'm pregnant. 

The two of them walked into the lounge and saw Kerry Weaver sitting at the table reading some charts. She looked up at the people who had entered the room and a smile slowly spread across her face when she saw Susan. 

Susan, it's great to see you. I heard that you were coming back. How have you been? 

Great Kerry, I'm glad to be back. I missed all you guys. Carol was just going to tell me what I missed. 

Well you missed a lot, and as much as I would love to stay and catch up, I should check and see how the ER is doing. Maybe we can get together later. I'll check with you and see when is a good time. 

Kerry got up and left the room, quickly putting her papers and charts into her locker and shutting the door. Susan walked over to the locker row and looked at her old locker. She saw that it was still empty and that Mark's Locker was still right next to it. Laughing to herself, she walked over to the couch and sat next to Carol. 

So tell me everything, and I mean everything. What have I missed? Please tell me that Doug is the father of your baby? 

Yes he is. So don't worry. As for what you have missed, well let's see, Carter let surgery and is now an ER Doc. Peter has a son named Reese. Kerry is no longer in charge of the ER and Mark has been through one shitty relationship. 

I haven't missed that much, have I? She said as she laughed. The door to the lounge opened and Mark walked in laughing followed by Elisabeth. Mark stopped laughing and dead in his tracks when he saw the blond haired person sitting on the couch. He knew that head of hair. He knew that soft neck and body. Elisabeth looked over Marks shoulder into the room. 

Mark are you okay? She asked in her British accent. When she spoke, Susan and Carol turned around and saw them standing in the door way. Susan stood up and walked to Mark. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Mark stood speechless for a few seconds and than hugged her back 

Susan, what are you doing here? 

I decided to move back to Chicago. Dr. Anspaugh said I could have my old spot in the ER and I agreed. I missed everyone so much. How have you been? 

Mark stammered at first and than found his voice. 

I'm fine Susan. Wow, this is great. I can't believe that you're back. Oh God, she's back. We've talked on the phone but never brought up that moment at Union Station. Now she's back. Well I always wondered what it would be like to see her standing here. Now I know. I still love her. I just wish I knew if she felt the same, maybe time has changed her feelings for me. 

Yes Mark, it's great to see you. Okay, think Susan, you knew that this might happen. I mean how could it not. You were so stupid 2 years ago, not telling him that you loved him. Now it looks like he has someone else. Don't you feel stupid? 

I don't believe that we have met? I'm Dr. Elisabeth Corday, and you are? 

Dr. Susan Lewis. It's nice to meet you. I hate you, how I really hate you. Stay away from Mark, he's mine and I'm going to make him see that. "So Mark, you're going to have to fill me in on everything that has happened since we last talked. How about dinner tonight, say around 8? If you're not busy?" 

No, I'm not busy. I would love to join you. Shall we meet here? 

Yes. Carol, can you please show me to Dr. Anspaugh's office? 

Sure Susan. Talk to you later Mark. Elisabeth. Carol walked out the door holding her laughter in check, when she made it to the hall, she broke out laughing. 

Susan looked at Carol leave and than turned back to Mark. She walked up to him, gave him a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. 

See you tonight Mark. 

Yeah, tonight Susan. He said as she walked out the door. She found Carol in the hallway laughing so hard that she had slid down the wall. Susan walked over to her, just as Doug did. 

Carol, are you all right? 

Yes, you should have just seen Susan in there with Mark and Elisabeth. I think that Elisabeth has met her match. Turning to Susan "You love him don't you?" 

Yes, I realized it on the train, but I couldn't tell him and lose our friendship. Than I saw him with her, and I realized that I've got to tell him, otherwise, he'll go with...her...and I'll lose him forever. 

I don't think there's a snowball's chance in hell of that happening Susan. That guy loves you with his whole heart. He never stopped. You had just better hope that he remembers that. By the way, welcome back. Well I've got to run, patients to see and charts to fill out. Bye guys. He said as he leaned in and kissed Carol real quick, than he bent down and said to Carol's stomach. "Bye you two, behave for your move." Than he walked off down the hall to the peds ER. Carol and Susan continued down the hall till they got to Dr. Anspaugh's office. Susan knocked and went in. The meeting went on for about one hour and than she left. They had agreed that she would start on Wednesday, one day from now. She had just enough time to make it back to the Lounge before Mark got there. As she was putting her name on a piece of tape, Mark walked in. 

So are you ready to go? 

Susan jumped and looked at the man standing behind her. God how she loved him. 

Sure, where are we going? 

It's a surprise and I don't want to ruin it. I think that we need to talk when we get there. 

So do I. There is so much I have to... no want to tell you. With that, Mark walked up and took Susan's arm. He led her out of the room and towards the parking garage. When they arrived in the parking garage, he led her to his black SUV and put her in the passenger seat. He walked around to the drivers door and got in 

I hope you didn't have your own car here? 

No, I took a cab. So where are we going? 

That is my surprise. 

He said as he removed a blind-fold from his pocket and placed it around her head. She inhaled deeply and smelled the scent of the cologne he was wearing as he drove off through the night. About 20 minutes later, the car came to a stop and Mark got out. She felt the door open and than Mark's hand gently grab her arm. He than helped her out of the car and picked her up. He carried her about 15 feet and set her down on a blanket. Than he sat down next to her and removed the blindfold. She laughed when she saw where they were. 

This is a surprise. Isn't this the pond we took Rachel and Suzzie to to go ice-skating? 

Yup, so tell me why you are back? 

Chloe and Joe took Suzzie and moved to Germany. I realized that I was holding onto old memories in Phoenix. I had to come home. Where my friends were and where the one person I loved was...Opps. Did I just say that? 

Yes and I think that you meant to say that. 

Mark leaned in and captured Susan's lips for a kiss. It was just like Union Station, except this time, neither pulled back. He continued to kiss her as he moved his hands through her short blond hair. He loved the feeling of it on his fingers. And once more, he felt her fingers move through his hair. Well at least what little hair he had. He pulled back before he could lower her to the snow and do something that it was definitely to cold to do here. 

We can't do this here. One of us will get sick. 

Oh my God, what were we going to do? I mean, I want to and have for the past two years, but not like this. I wanted it to be... 

I know Susan. Let eat dinner and catch up on old times. 

Okay, so how have things been with you? 

Well, about 4 months ago I was attacked in the men's room near the ER and had the shit beat out of me. Its been a rough past few months. But now it seems to all be looking up for me. 

Oh my God, are you okay? Did they ever catch the bastard who did that to you? 

No, and than I was so down, I got into this really bad relationship with someone and that didn't work because I didn't love her. My heart belonged to someone else who wasn't there. 

Oh Mark, I wish I was here for you. I mean, why didn't you call me? 

Because I wanted, no needed to feel you in my arms to know that you were real. 

He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her. She turned sideways and leaned into his hold. She closed her eyes and imagined just how this night would end. 

Susan, I think we finished dinner. Would you like to go back to my place and watch a movie? Its only about nine PM? 

I would love too. What do you think is on? 

I don't know, maybe we can find something. 

They got up and cleaned up their dinner stuff. Than they walked back to his car and drove to his apartment. When they pulled up, she realized that he still lived in her old place. He got out of the car and walked around to open her door. He led her upstairs and to his door. He unlocked it and turned on the light. Taking off his coat, he turned around and shut the door. Than he helped Susan out of hers and showed her to the couch. 

I'll be right back, I want to get out of these clothes. 

Okay, I'll just flip through the channels. 

He walked off to his bedroom and picked up all the clothes lying on the floor. Than he pulled the sheets up on his bed and through the pillows to the top. He went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt and went back to the other room. He noticed that Susan was sitting on the couch in her suit that she had worn to see Anspaugh. 

Susan, if you want to get changed, you can. I have a pile of sweat pants and all in the dresser. 

If you don't mind, I think that I will. 

She got up and walked into his bedroom. She went to the dresser and opened the second drawer down. Finding a pair of black sweatpants and a baggy gray sweatshirt, she put them on and than put her suit on the chair in the corner of the room. She looked around and saw the bed hastily made and the clothes stuffed in the one corner. She smiles to her self and than went back into the other room. Mark was now sitting on the couch holding a can of Pepsi and watching Frasier on TV. She walked to the couch and sat down next to him. She leaned over to where his arm was, and felt him place his arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and felt his hand caress her shoulder. 

Do you want to watch something else? 

No, I love this show. I just keep missing it. What's going on? 

Well Niles is finally divorced from Maris and was going to tell Daphne how he felt, but Danny beat him to the punch and proposed. So now Daphne is having second thoughts about Danny and Niles is sulking around like a baby. 

I guess I didn't miss much, did I?  Nope, um Susan, are you comfortable here? 

Yes, why? 

Well its just that... 

Mark couldn't think of what to say so he kissed her. What's more is she kissed him back. They laid on the couch kissing each other until Mark's hand found something else to do. Than he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. There he laid her on the bed and slowly moved his hands over her body. He laid down next to her and continued to kiss her...(Okay, this is staying PG 13 so nothing more...yet) 

The Next morning: (I warned you, only PG 13 right now. Nothing farther.) 

Mark awoke with a cramp in his left arm. Looking down at his arm, he found Susan sound asleep, curled up next to him. He smiled as he remembered the night before. He gently moved his arm from beneath her and flexed it to get the cramp out. Than he massaged the top of Susan's head. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Mark grabbed the pillow from under his head, and slowly slid it into place between them. Than he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she let the water run over his body. Ten minutes later, he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his body. He slowly walked into the other room and looked at the sleeping form in the bed. She had attached herself to the pillow and pulled the blanket tighter. He laughed silently to himself and than walked to the bed. Sitting down behind Susan, he moved her hair from her face and whispered into her ear. 

Susan, its time to get up. 

Susan heard something in her sleep, but she thought she was dreaming. Slowly she rolled over and bumped into a solid form behind her. Suddenly she remembered the night before, and a smile moved across her face. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked into Mark's face. He was smiling at her as he looked down. 

Sorry for waking you up, but I didn't know what time your shift started. 

That's okay, it starts at eight. What time is it? 

It's about 7:30. So I guess you do have to get up. 

Groaning, Susan pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and realized that all she had here to wear was the suit she had worn the day before. Mark had just finished putting on a pair of scrubs and was now putting on a pair of socks. Sitting down on the bed again next to Susan, he leaned back and put his arm around her. 

Mark, can I borrow a pair of scrubs for today? I seem to only have the outfit I had on yesterday, and that doesn't seem like a good thing to wear again today to the ER. People might start asking questions. 

You're right. You can keep them if you want. I have about 10 pairs.  Thanks, I mean, we are going to be arriving together, and if I'm wearing the same outfit, people might start to wonder. Though I feel like jumping up and screaming about us to everyone. 

So do I, but I think we should wait a little. Why don't I go and make something for breakfast while you get dressed? 

Okay. 

Mark leaned over a kissed Susan on the lips. Than he got up and walked out of the room. Susan got up and walked to the dresser. Pulling open the second drawer down, Susan pulled out a pair of green scrubs. Walking into the bathroom, she got a five minute shower and than put the scrubs on. Opening the top drawer, she also borrowed a pair of white socks, sat down on the bed, and put them on her feet. Getting up, she hastily made the bed and placed all the pillows at the top. Than she went into the other room and walked to the kitchen. She watched as Mark made eggs on the stove. Walking into the kitchen farther, she leaned against the counter next to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. 

Can I help you with anything? 

Sure, can you get the orange juice out of the fridge? And the butter for the toast? 

Do we have time to eat this? 

We have to leave in 8 minutes. The toast and eggs will be done in 3. That gives us 4 minutes to eat and 1 minute to make sure we are ready. 

Okay. 

Susan walked to the fridge and got the stuff out. She placed it on the table and than got the glasses that Mark had set out on the counter. Filling both cups half way, she placed them by the plates on the table and got the toast out of the toaster. She buttered the toast and placed that on the plates too. Mark walked over carrying the frying pan and placed an egg on each plate. They ate real quick and than left for the Hospital. 

At the Hospital: 

Mark and Susan walked in together and went into the doctors' lounge. They placed their things in their lockers and shut them. Elisabeth walked in. She placed her stuff in the lockers, gave Susan a dirty look, and than walked out. 

Did I do something to her? 

Not that I know of, but I'll talk to her later. I guess its time to get to work. 

Yup.  Okay, well brace yourself. Nothing much has changed. We still get all the crazy people and for some reason, everyone seems to be getting shot now a days. 

I'm ready. 

Okay. Than let's go. And Susan? 

Yes Mark? 

I love you. 

I love you too. 

With that, they walked out into the chaos of the ER. 

The End 

Well, what do you think? Hope you liked it. And if you think that's it? Well think again. More will come later. I promise. The more feed back I get, the faster I write the next part. 


End file.
